Never Noticed
by sierrababee
Summary: Hiashi never used to notice, or care, what his eldest daughter did. The only thing he does notice though, is her relationship with the Kazekage


disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Never Noticed...

Aging white eyes slowly opened. He looked left, right, then left again. His slightly wrinkled hands moved towards his chest, then quicker then the naked eye could follow, they moved against each other. The veins around his eyes suddenly swelled, and the pupil's became only just visible aginst the snowy colour of his orbs. His biceps bulged, and his expensive white shirt strained around his abs. He may have just turned fifty, but Hyuuga Hiashi still had it.

Suddenly, a blur of black charged towards him. He fell back slightly, then span around, quicker than light. All you could see of the Hyuga clan leader was a blue pulsing light - Chakra. The black blur was pushed back by the force of Hiashi's power. It fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!'. Smirking, He walked towards it.

"Get up Hanabi, we'll go again! Even your sister can deflect my _eight trigrams palms heavenly spin!"_

Hanabi glared openly at her father. Once again, she tried to land a chakra-infused tap on her father, and fell to the floor, knee bleeding. Hiashi sighed.

"Go inside and get washed up. I'll come inside in a second." Hanabi's eyes lit up at the sound of not practising the clan's secret techniques. She ran inside without a second glance.

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and sighed once again. Soon he would have to choose which daughter would be next to lead the Hyuuga clan. Rightfully, it should be his eldest daughter, Hinata, but she would be by far the weakest clan leader inthe history of Hyuuga. Hanabi had so much more potential, but everyone new that she was a reluctant kunoichi, prefering to be medical ninja instead.  
Truthfully, Hiashi didn't know if Hinata wanted to lead the clan.

It was shameful to admit, but he rarely spoke to Hinata anymore.  
Recently, she had been out of the mansion, away doing numerous missions for Suna, as she had recently became Sunakagures newest ambassador, along with Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee.  
The clan elder had been dissapointened that he had not yet chosen whick heiress should claim the title of Leader, as Hinata had turned twenty-one recently, the right age for taking over a clan.

Hiashi looked up into the sky, tinted red from the setting sun, and sighed for the last time. _" Hiraki... What should I do_...?"

He imagined his late wife replying. _"Do what you think is right, my love. Don't let the clan's tradition stand in your way..."_

At times like these, he truly missed his beautiful wife.

As Hiashi stepped into the warmth of the Hyuuga's main branch mansion, he sensed incredible chakra radiating from the living room. Slowly, he opened the door to it. Neji was sprawled across the largest sofa, glaring intensly at the man that sat opposite him. The said man glanced up when Hiashi had entered. He swallowed hard to stop his jaw dropping in surprise. No wonder he could practically feel the chakra everywhere.

Never in a million years would Hiashi imagine that the Kazekage would be sitting in his living room, absent mindedly browsing through an old issue of _Konoha Times._

Gaara's hair had grown alot since Hiashi had last seen him at Naruto's celebration party nearly three years ago. His crimson locks swept in front of his eyes slightly, parting so you could see his tattoo on his forehead. When he stood up to shake his hand, Hiashi nearly flinched at the size of him. He had grown very tall, taller than Hiashi, but not quite as tall as Neji. Hiashi now knew why many of his 'friends' and spoke of the Kazekage with fear. His cool turqouise eyes, rimmed with black, could have stopped a rhino from charging, and his stoic expression could make the strongest of men bow down. Even his clothes said ' I'm better than you'! He was waring a light shirt and plain black pants, though you could tell just from looking at them that they would have cost loads.  
If he wasn't a clan leader, then Hiashi might have trembled.

"Hiashi, isn't it? It's a pleasure to meet you." Gaara's voice was surprisingly gentle but deep and husky at the same time. They shook hands.

"It's an honour, Kazekage, to have you in my home." Hiashi mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to sound so gravelly? There was an awkward silence as Both Hiashi and Gaara sat back down. Maybe it was just him, but Hiashi thought that Gaara looked like he had already made himself at home, like he had visited many times before. Mind you, Hiashi probably wouldn't have realised if he had been around quite often, as he was always working away in his office.

"Kazekage sir, I'm not meaning to sound rude, but may I ask what you are doing here?" Gaara looked surprised at this question, but quickly recovered his blank expression.

"Hinata did not tell you? I'm very sorry to not have informed you earlier, as I thought that Hina might have told you..." Hiashi raised his eyebrows at the abbreviation of his daughters name. Suddenly, he felt very protective of her.

"Hiashi, I am courting your daughter, Hinata..."

Neji could only snort as he watched his uncle's expression change from surprised, to worry, then finall, to anger.#

What did you think? I'll need some motivation to write the next chapter. Lets say, 5 reviews ?

p.s Yes, I deleted my other stories, sorry, i just could be arse :)


End file.
